


[授权翻译]Paint the Meadows with Delight (Under the Bushes Remix)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Animalistic, Biting, Breeding, Charles is a Tease, Courtship, Erik is a Sweetheart, Faun!Charles, Fauns & Satyrs, Friends to Lovers, Implied Lactation Kink, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Remix, Satyr!Erik, Scent Marking, Watersports, doing it goat-style
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从去年春天开始，Erik就一直在为他们的求爱期从长计议。整整一年时间，Charles都保持着足够的耐心。但是当发情期开始，保持耐心不再是件容易的事。<br/>而这个季节，Charles确定，就在这个季节Erik将属于他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Paint the Meadows with Delight (Under the Bushes Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint the Meadows with Delight (Under the Bushes Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588532) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



> 灵感来源于：To the Berry Bushes BY：velvetcadence http://archiveofourown.org/works/3599511

Paint the Meadows with Delight (Under the Bushes Remix)

描绘着喜悦的草地

作者:Red  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

正文：  
这个季节已经过去了一半。欧蓍草渐渐开花，黑莓已经成熟待采，而一只faun走两码就能闻见另一只羊发情的气息。

 

Charles叹了口气，看着自己在平静池塘水面上的倒影裹了裹围巾。他在群体里离天香国色相去甚远，也从来没真的认为自己是首选配偶的料。就像孩子们享受着季节的变化和天空的变化，Charles好几次被指责盯着变幻的云彩太久了。

 

不过。

 

他又一次扯坏了围巾的一端，焦虑地用手指梳理着大腿上凌乱的毛发。

 

不过，现在，他已经被追求了将近七个季节。而今年，他确定——这一年将会是他的一年。尾巴热切地摆动着，他又一次拎起篮子，开始向着他和Erik相约的那颗大橡树快步跑去。

 

而只是因为春天的气息还有想到他的老satyr朋友，他就已经感到自己尾巴底下的一阵湿滑，这令他局促不安。咬着嘴唇，他能做的一切只有希望自己不会太不得体。再想下去，他可能就真要迟到了。

 

过去的七个季节里，Erik已经从一个亲密的朋友变成了彬彬有礼的极具绅士风度的追求者。是的，去年春天在山上发生了那个插曲，当Erik突然捉起他的时候Charles不能自已唯有惊愕。但是Erik又很快地把Charles放了下来，并且那么诚恳地道了歉。

 

Charles从来没有那么失望过。

 

真的。他在那之后几乎要怀疑Erik的吸引力了。玩闹的捉捕是他们这个种族的一种传统的求爱方式，而Erik甚至没给他一个机会来假装反对。一声毫无尊严的尖叫之后，就是这样，Charles又落回到了自己的蹄子上。

 

但是当Erik松开他之后，他一直绕在Charles的身边。一直问候着Charles，一直试图去牵他的手，一直带给他小信物，无论春夏秋冬。而且纵然Charles没有告诉Erik他是怎样不得不在那天剩下的时间在山上，躲在一个离牧群远远的山洞里——急迫地用手指摩擦他湿润燥热肿胀的小穴褶皱，想着Erik的味道和力量咩咩直叫......

 

好吧，一只faun需要有一些秘密，但考虑到这个秘密使他的软毛一直很难保持干净。

 

可是，他一定不能看起来太不对劲。当他接近Erik时——以沉着冷静的步速，当然——没有任何迹象表明Erik注意到了任何奇怪之处。他简单地打量了一下Charles之后祝愿他有美好的一天。接着，一如既往的迷人，Erik从身后拿出了一朵小花。

 

“噢，”Charles发出呼声，脸红起来。他把篮子提到肩膀上，接过了这朵雅致的花儿。一朵小巧的，芬芳的花儿，Charles不确定Erik是怎样在不弄伤花瓣的情况下带过来的。“真好！”

 

他是在靠近未交配的satyr们住所附近的一颗石榴树上摘下来的——而在那儿——这个季节satyr之间的撞角也变得越来越频繁。感觉他已经脸红的快像他的围巾似的了，Charles设法结结巴巴地挤出了一句合适的问候，但是他这一时刻所有能做的只是盯着那朵花。

 

石榴树富饶多产，这是所有他能想到的一切。可是当他抬头看向Erik的时候，并没有熟悉的傻笑，没有任何这类的表情。Erik在怒视着有一些树根的那边，就好像它们对他有着一些严重的私人冒犯一样。

 

Charles笑着将花儿凑向鼻子嗅起来。它闻起来甜蜜又令人愉快，却一点也比不上Erik的麝香味。

 

会更进一步么，他好奇着，就将自己的鼻子凑上去抵着Erik一个弯曲的长长的角上？或者，更好的，他想着，他的大腿毛发，或者他刚刚才撒了一泡尿——

 

当Erik问他要那个篮子时，Charles才突然从想象中反应过来。老实说， Charles还指望能藏在篮子后面才不会滴得森林地面到处都是呢。虽然心烦意乱，他还是轻易地把篮子递了过去。

 

Erik的手在接过篮子时掠过他的。

 

“你编织得很棒，”Erik在他们碰触到彼此的时候说道。他的声音非常低沉。Charles不得不压制住颤抖；要不然在这个季节会看起来太轻佻。“这条围巾很适合你。”

 

当他所想的一切都是编织围巾，让我来搞定几个孩子的时候，Charles想，不，而且举止轻佻也不会有任何作用。在他可以再一次让尾巴平静下来、优雅地放低之前，它已然高高举起并轻轻摇动起来。

 

至少Erik正面对着他，他看不到。

 

“谢谢你，Erik，”他最终说道，接着他们开始向着黑莓进发。

 

作为一只未交配的faun，为牧群采集是他的职责。Charles灵巧地把花收好在围巾里，安静地走在Erik身边。实际上Erik肯来帮忙采摘黑莓已经非常好心了，这无疑是个比捕鱼或是纠缠在一起相斗或是任何未交配的satyr们惯于做的事情都无趣得多的任务。

 

用眼角的余光瞥了Erik一眼，他细思着他的朋友。Erik看起来一直很高兴能陪伴他去完成任何一点儿小差事。当然，他可以是严厉的。但是在那背后他是温厚和善的，对着那些最年幼的satyr永远都那么耐心。Charles观察过他，不止一次，展示着怎么切开轴管（*）或者怎样为渔网打上合适的结。他瘦，但是强壮；他的角一直在闪闪发光并且是毫无污染的，就像他在所有打斗中都会是胜者。  
（*注：Aulos：轴管，古生物学科名词、指隔壁末端向同一方向转折，彼此连接而成的管子。）

 

简直就是没有更好的伴侣羊选了，在Erik把他在路上拦下来时，Charles差点就要这样告诉他了。

 

“怎么了？”Charles问道。这片树林似乎足够安静和安全，但是Erik的鼻孔张开着像是他嗅到了什么厌恶的东西。

 

Charles脸色刷白。Erik没有在看他，他只是嗅着空气，可是显然Charles需要理清他的思路，他一定是充斥着燥热的麝香味。Erik转了个身，在小路上退了一步，仍然在树林中探寻着。

 

“我们改走这边吧——”他开口说道，但无论他还想说什么其他的都被打断了。

 

树林里，一只faun咩咩叫唤起来，兴奋并且狂乱的。Charles也后退了几步，听见一只发情的satyr的应答呼号。

 

“我——当然了，”他结结巴巴地说。他走上了一条陡峭的多岩石的小路，相信着Erik的平衡跟他自己一样好。直到那些饥渴的喊叫已经离他们远远的，他们才慢下脚步，而他们身边已经是几乎齐腰深的荆棘了。

 

接着他转过身，努力喘着气，抬头看向Erik。

 

Erik脸红着，和Charles一样粗喘着气。他对上Charles的视线，保持着那样，他们不能自已地大笑出声。

 

这太荒唐了。每一个牧场和山洞都有羊们在交配着。现在是春天，看在老天的份上！但是他们在这儿，像一些性恐惧的人类一样逃跑了。Charles咯咯的笑着，当他谨慎地从荆棘丛里找出道路又回到小路上时。

 

“来吧，快点，”他说道，示意着附近的浆果丛。

 

这条路线是最短的，这就是为什么他跟Erik一起时从来不会选择它。但是就算这段路并不长，Erik依旧将它变得非常令人愉悦。Charles找到了一个树根来“绊倒”，而Erik立即用手臂环住了他的腰。

 

这很有爱，他那坚定的一握。Charles想象着他会像去年春天那样被捉起。但是，Erik，又一次，得体地什么也没做。他变换手上的动作，顺了顺Charles脊柱和前臂上的毛发，之后用自己的手包住了Charles的。

 

他们在接下来短暂的旅途中一直都牵着手。Erik的手很大，令人舒适而且熟悉。他的手指很修长，比Charles第一次注意到时还长。

 

在他们找到水果的那一刻，他就放开了Erik的手，当然他的手掌是潮乎乎的一片狼藉。抓着一个熟透的无论如何都没法成功运回族群的浆果，他绝望地努力遮掩自己的心不在焉。咬了一口果实，甜味在舌尖迸发。他吞了下去，之后他意识到Erik变得有多么安静。

 

当他看过去的时候，Erik那样盯着他像是想要把Charles推倒在灌木丛里一样，仿佛他被情热充斥。Charles又一次咽了咽口水，感觉一股压力猛冲到腹股沟处。他的膀胱疼痛地叫嚣着，这是他所能做得一切来控制住涌起的湿意。

 

“Erik，”他问道，喘不上气。“有什么不对的么？”

 

Erik看起来像是将要把篮子折成两半。但是他只是转过身去，忙着在树丛里Charles无法够到的高处摘着黑莓。

 

“没什么，”这是他唯一的回应。

 

Charles看了一会儿。他有点想要给Erik一个过肩摔。诚实地说，按这个速度，他们还得再花上七个季节才能最终享受春天！

 

而且与此同时，Charles内心有一小部分还在害怕Erik会不喜欢他的气味，不觉得他是一个合适的伴侣——他刚刚看到的绝对是一只satyr在与到来的发情期抗争。

 

如果Erik想要耐心地来，那是他的权利。Faun们只是恰好学过那么几招使得耐心变得更......有挑战性。

 

Charles也继续起他的采摘工作。他着手于在齐胸的高度处采摘，但是他不会去够树枝深处的地方。他已经采收了好多个季节了，所以现在，即使是像一个他们正在用的这么大的篮子也很快就能装满。不久他就已经在采摘处于他肚子和腰的高度上的蓝莓了，而且接着他就没有了选择只能屈膝去摘最低的蓝莓们。

 

这一次，当尾巴翘起来时，他没有试着去使它停下。他将它高高翘起，摇晃得像是一只雌羊在求偶，并且哼着他最爱的古老的富产歌谣。在这个位置，他一点也不知道Erik会不会以及什么时候才会看见他所展示的。哦好吧，他想着，别无他法只能继续完成工作。

 

一个接一个，他摘光了树丛底部所有的黑莓。他向树丛深处探去，就在这时一阵气息袭来，他的角迅速地立了起来碰掉了一根树枝，手里的果实掉到了地上。

 

他转过身发现Erik已经尿完了，他巨大的阴茎依旧握在手中。滴滴答答的尿液沿着指节滴落，Charles看到这一幕可谓是心满意足，但是当他看见Erik的脸时一切所有的喜悦都变得苍白。

 

本来如此熟悉的脸庞因为发情的影响完全改变了。尿液沿着Erik的胡子和胸膛滴落，那味道令人陶醉兴奋；当Charles深吸着时，Erik用爪子扣住地面然后露出了他的牙齿。

 

Charles所能做到的所有就是使自己不软倒下去。Charles走近他，小心翼翼地，Erik使他头晕目眩。

 

他不是没看见过Erik的牙齿有多大多锋利。他也不是没瞥见过Erik那惊人的赤红阴茎从他深色的皮毛中显露出来。更不是因为他没有嗅到过Erik的麝香体味，就像他去年春天那样。

 

这就是一次完整的交配展示过程——直接针对他的——Charles已经完败了。

 

并且，很有可能，那信息素让他有点醉了。

 

这确实还挺不错的，他有些狂乱地想到。那只意味着他们会变得和谐，那些他将带领的小崽子们会变得很强壮。

 

甚至在Charles自己意识到之前，他已经将手放在了Erik的脸上。他捧住他下巴上的坚实线条，下滑到他的脖子和胸膛，让Erik的尿液标记他的手掌。Charles的尾巴又一次轻弹了下，然后他无助地咩咩叫出了声音，第一次触摸上了Erik的阴茎。

 

这个庞然大物，光滑又紧实，灼热地几乎涌出血来。他很大，非常大。而且，是的，这对satyr们来说是十分寻常的，但这个——Charles甚至觉得它勃起了还没有一半。他实际上希望不是，当他小心地描画着那锥形的头部时。

 

毕竟，Erik已经合理地标记他了。

 

而且他已经给了Erik他的气味。片刻之间，当Erik害羞地用手指在Charles大腿间描画时，他不能自已。Erik的触摸那么轻柔，小心的像是Charles的那个部分构造不是为了承受satyr的热情似的，但这感觉还是很好。Charles颤抖着，在Erik的手指尖上摩擦着自己的敏感之处，太过兴奋以至于尿液最先流了出来。他又一次咩咩叫了起来，绝望的，然后在Erik的触摸滑到后面时最终释放了出来。

 

一开始他只是允许自己涓涓地释放，很紧张Erik会不喜欢他的麝香味，即使是他已经被这样追求着。但是当Erik呻吟着并用另一只手把他拉近自己时，Charles喷涌而出，待育的雌羊的刺鼻气味浸湿了自己的皮毛和Erik的手臂。

 

在那之后能保持直立完全是不可能的，尤其是在Erik解开他的围巾并把它扔向了篮子之后——那样地细致，即使是在发情期中——然后带着声明的意味咬了一口Charles的肩膀。那痕迹疼痛着，Erik帮他躺倒在地时，Charles发出了哼哼的声音，欢迎地张开双腿。他那么渴望Erik，渴望着一根坚硬的阴茎深深地进入的愉悦感。他的蹄子在地上刮擦着，同时身体极不耐烦地扭动。Erik似乎完全不着急压上他，而这让Charles完全无法理解，直到——

 

第一道Erik的尿液射到了他的胸膛上，聚集在他的胸脯上然后流到身侧。Charles喘着气，在嗅着气味的同时展露出牙齿；Erik把他的阴茎放低，对着Charles的毛发。尿液灼热地落在他小穴边裸露的嫩肉处，Charles扭动着，意乱情迷。他可以感觉到Erik正标记着，沿着他的后背，浸入到他脊柱那里厚重的皮毛。无论他洗多少次澡，无论这个季节有多长，任何人都不会再弄错这标记。所有的satyr们和faun们闻了他一下就会知道，知道他属于Erik。

 

这是种令人兴奋的感觉。当Erik结束了的时候，Charles急迫地抓住了他，接着satyr压倒在他的身上。他们亲吻着，发疯似的挤压着对方，让彼此的气息交融。Erik的阴茎杵在Charles肚子上，而Charles仿佛发狂般地渴望着它。转过自己的臀部，他把一只腿架在Erik大腿上，在臀部突起处来回摩擦，用自己的勃起把皮毛弄的脏脏的。他疯狂地用爪子抓着Erik的背，恳求着，然后Erik就低吼着压上了他，Erik用嘴包裹住Charles一只角上小巧可爱的弧度，用力地吮吸着。

 

Charles发出了一声诚实的小小哭喊——他的角底部太敏感——当他几乎开始缀泣的时候Erik最终带着怜悯地把手伸回大腿之间。现在，随着触摸更有底气，Erik用拇指擦过Charles抽动的小穴，一个手指滑入穴内。呻吟着，Charles身体向下迎向Erik的手指，当Erik探入第二根手指还弯起它们时，这就实在是太过了。他整个身体猛地拱起，就在Erik身下。不过他还没有真正高潮，他们现在贴的如此靠近，他勉强感觉到了Erik的退后。

 

“噢，”他喘着气说道，几乎要在Erik退后的时候道歉了。Faun角可能是很小——取决于他让自己的头发留多长，Charles的角有时几乎看不太见——但是它们比satyr的角都要尖锐。Erik的嘴唇被划开了，可能甚至深的要留疤了。但是在Charles能说出任何一个单词之前，Erik已经把他席卷进另一个饥渴的亲吻里，像用气味标记时一样坚定地用血液标记着Charles。

 

这就是当一切都开始太过了。Erik在学习着应该用双手做什么。而Charles毫无疑问确定他们将会共享无数个Erik用最细微的动作就能摧毁他的夜晚。

 

但是现在，这是春天。而且Charles正欲火焚身，热切地盼望着satyr的喷发来填满自己的子宫。他早已在很多个季节之前就为了这一天渴望得身心疼痛，当Erik操他的时候他会支撑住Charles小肚子的重量， Erik还会啃咬着他厚重乳头的曲线。推搡着Erik，Charles绝望地喘着粗气。他完全不能理清自己的头绪了；空气中充斥着交配的味道。

 

“Erik，求你了，”他说道。Erik稍微抬起了一点儿，只够Charles在他身下翻了下身。他拱起后背，立起尾巴，展示着他的后穴。“求你，”他又一次恳求道。填满我，他几乎要说出来了，把我操怀孕，但是就在那时Erik吼叫了一声。

 

这是声粗野的、命令式的吼叫，像是那种为了吓退林子闯入者而发出的声响。Erik用身体把Charles包裹住，保护着他般，Charles狂野地咩咩叫了起来，因为他感受到了Erik的猛插。

 

最开始Erik异常缓慢地抽插着，他的粗大用力地摩擦着Charles的花心，让Charles哀嚎出声。但是接着一下就太近了，头部刚好顶上了花心，Charles只能仰起脖子让他进入。

啊，这就是Charles在最近几个季节想要的全部。Erik细长的阴茎顶端轻易就顶开了他燥热光滑的甬道，让Erik陷入进去。但是当他推进时，甬道美味地伸展收缩。Charles只是无法止住哭喊，响亮狂乱的像是只受伤的动物。很幸运除了satyr和faun们没什么其他有感知能力的生物——当然，还有那些更愿意呆在他们的池塘和溪流旁边的nymph（*）们——会愿意在一年的这个季节勇敢进入树林。有一些理由使得人们认为satyr是很凶猛残忍的，而且令人尴尬的是，faun的交配行为在那个单子上也处于相当高的位置。  
（*nymph：宁芙，美丽的水中女神，水精灵的代表，司掌水元素。）

 

但是Charles已经不能自已。他哭喊着向后迎去，想把Erik撞向树根。他甚至可以感觉到Erik的巨大深埋在他身体里的压力而且Erik的双囊推挤着他，持续撞击着他的屁股。Erik在填满他，迅速的进入着像是已经到达了极限，但是Charles正处在一股情热的狂暴中。这还不够，他想着，指甲在地上抓出沟纹。还不够，直到Erik又一次低吼着用牙齿咬住Charles的后颈。

 

那一口那么坚定又残忍，Erik的牙齿刺破了皮肤。这立马让Charles冷静了下来，效果相当好。可能仿佛野蛮，这实际上是幸运的satyr们解决狂热的faun的一个方法。Charles咩咩叫着，无所顾忌地抽泣着。现在Erik拥有了他，他在satyr的善行下感到了完整。Erik以充满力量的、令人震惊的、完美的冲撞操着他。手指插进土里，Charles努力直起身子，随着Erik一次又一次的把他劈开迷乱地呻吟着，当Erik的低吼和他的囊袋拍打的声音越来越响，Charles感觉他腹股沟的压力不断积累——

 

当他高潮的时候，这完全不像是他自己玩弄的时候。他通常需要立刻的休息一会儿，因为他倾向于只是刺激他的穴口，完全不像Erik进入得那样令人羞愧的深。也许他是太热烈了，他感觉这自己的后穴一收一缩地包裹着Erik进进出出的阴茎，像是毫无力气地落在地面上，他的第一念头是，哦，我可以再一次拥有它。

 

而这是件好事。一只处于深度发情期的satyr可以操很长时间，甚至是在他第一个成功交配的季节里。Erik花了几秒把Charles松软的屁股捏成自己喜欢的样子，然后接着不停地操他的小穴。Charles含着一嘴草呻吟着。这个角度很令人惊异，就像这样。Erik阴茎粗壮的底部拉扯着他，头部则一直戳着某个让他脸红战栗的点。

 

他的第二个高潮悄然而至如同一个猎人在窥猎一头鹿。Charles勉强绷紧着肌肉，之后他发出另一声高亢的满足的呻吟然后打湿了Erik的皮毛。他又脸红了——他确定他没尿出来，所以发现自己那么湿滑还是有点吃惊——但是他无法思考太久。Erik还在他里面打桩，他低低的发情期吼叫变得更加狂野和令人窒息。他把Charles钉进草地里，交配粗暴有力，而Charles的穴道开始疼痛起来。有那么一会儿，他只是发出当faun满意而且高兴被操的时候会发出的软绵绵的咩咩声，等待着Erik播撒他的种子。他完全没预见到自己的又一波高潮。

 

但是，慢慢的，结在他体内成型了。他绷紧着开始再次迎向Erik，享受着那疼痛，他开始感觉到热量在全身上下悸动。他的胸膛被强迫靠在森林地表，使他紧绷的乳头刮擦着草地。这又让他想起了当Erik的伴侣会有多令人愉快，明年春天被Erik怎样操干的滋味，还有Erik会为哺乳拉扯揉捏他乳头。Charles又一次哭喊出来，高亢细长，而且离Erik撞进来静止不动还没有多长时间。

 

Erik始终在低声吼着，长久的喷薄爆发，把Charles都填满了。Charles叹息着，带着快乐和满足。没过多久Erik软下来，温柔地抽了出去，倒在他身侧。

 

Charles深吸了一口空气然后笑了，翻过身抱住Erik的身体一侧。一阵冷风在从北方吹来，干冷又提神。这预示着一个温和夏天，或许接着还会有一个平和的秋天。

 

完美的一年来怀一个小faun，或是一个小satyr。

 

但是首先，还需要再做很多规划。成了一对意味着他们会有一个漂亮的小家，只有他们和他们的孩子，一直到他们的孩子长大到可以加入牧群。Charles享受faun同伴的陪伴，但是——说实话——他一直沉迷于拥有属于自己的一个小小舒适的巢穴的念头，有着一个壁炉还有一个合适的架子用来摆放他的书。

 

Erik长长的尾巴搭在他的臀上，打断了Charles的遐想。向下探去，他慵懒地地爱抚过Erik的尾巴，抬头冲Erik笑了笑。

 

“你好啊，”他戏谑道，而Erik露齿一笑。

 

那一道划伤，Charles想，肯定会留疤。没关系。让Erik变得不那么迷人是绝对不可能的。

 

“你好阿，”Erik回应道，也轻抚Charles作为反馈。他从头发里梳走叶子，理顺背后毛发的纹路，然后玩心大起地抓住他短短的毛茸茸的尾巴。在Charles还是孩子的时候他就经常这样逗弄他，这儿很怕痒，而且现在并没好到哪去，于是Charles咯咯笑着踢了他。Erik也笑了起来，又握了一次之后松开了Charles。

 

他们懒散地躺在阳光下，只是享受着令人愉悦的陪伴。过了一会儿，Erik把手伸向了Charles双腿之间。

 

“你还好么？”他问道，描绘着擦伤的皮肤，仅仅伸了一根手指进去。Charles知道他只是在寻找撕裂伤，而且现在很可能远没到能再次勃起的时候，但看着Erik顷刻之间把手指拿出来看看有没有血然后又滑了进去——

 

“当然，我还好，”Charles吸了口气。“有一点疼，但是，噢。”他在Erik的手掌上摇晃着，而且当Erik疑虑地挑起眉毛时，Charles突然一把抓住了他。

 

“别停。我喜欢那样。”

 

Erik把手指推的更深一点。“噢，是么？”他问道，听起来却像是他知道答案。Charles一口咬在他肩膀上，又释放出更多的尿液，希望他燥热的气息能又一次引得Erik发狂。

 

“再来一次？”Erik笑着，问道。

 

Charles得意地笑着，把大腿绕在Erik的窄腰上。他丝毫不觉得难为情。

 

“是的，”他抵着Erik耳边喘息，“是的，再来一次。”

完


End file.
